Reckless and Retired
|creative = Doctor Bugs |artist = Doctor Bugs |producer = Doctor Bugs |supervise = Doctor Bugs |company = Sci Brands Productions LTV |card = William Leonard JCM Doctor Bugs |preceded = SpongeBob SquarePants}} Reckless and Retired is a spin-off series created by Doctor Bugs. It takes place 75 years in the future, and premises on the life of SpongeBob, Patrick, and friends living in the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community, sharing a room. The series premiered on July 9, 2014 and concluded June 26, 2015. A gallery can be found here. Writers *Doctor Bugs -Full time writer *SBCA - producer, writer Season 2 *PepsiB&B - extra writer, Season 2 * - writer, Season 2 Cast Main *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Secondary *Charles Dingleberry *Dr. Gaylord *Mrs. Puff ''- deceased'' *Larry the Lobster ''- deceased'' *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy ''- deceased'' *Pearl Krabs *Karen Plankton *Squilliam Fancyson *Man Ray *The Chopstick Coconut *The Alien Specimen *Bigfoot *Electibuzz *The Squided Killer *The Living Chicken Roast *Olaf *The T-Rex *Toxicus *Claire the Clarinet Series Overview Episode List Season 1 *Chum Bucket List - series premiere *When Death Comes Knocking *Bingo Murder *The Golden Chopsticks *World's Oldest Man *Aliens *Speed Boat *Young Love *Forest Hump *Soul Food *Super Patrick *Chicken Fight *I Do *Talk Nerdy to Me *Patty Peril *SquidzBop *Kicked Out *Muscle Claws *Lottery Ruined My Life *Captain Nipple's *Haunted Boat *Gotta Hook 'em All - season finale Season 2 *Let's Join Wikia - season premiere *Vikings *Gourmet Formula *Amnesia *Game Over *Beaver Dam *Plankton of the Apes *Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star *Curse *Dingleberry Date *Survival of the Fattest *What Does The Box Say? *Son of a Witch *Wheelchair Races *Patrick's Hip Replacement *Getting Married For Real This Time *Who Needs Teeth *Grandchildren? *Elderly Showdown: Squilliam Must Die *The YouTube Battle *The Fellowship Of A New Invention *Old People Problems *Drinking Gasoline *Livin' With The Retired - series finale; Livin' With The Squid crossover Critical Response "I wanna hear what you guys think. Put your reviews in this section!" -Doctor Bugs "This show is funny and very well written. The dialogue also sounds like stuff the characters would actually say in the show. It is impressive and entertaining to read! Wtg, Doctor Bugs! ;)" -PepsiB&B "This show, I honestly have to say, just cracks me up. Whenever I'm bored, I always read these. They're a great way to get a few quick laughs. Certainly a great show, such a shame it's not so well known. Can't wait to see more of this! 9.2/10!" -SuperFanon "This show is great! It seems to take some cues from Teen Titans Go! which is pretty cool. I also love how Charles Dingleberry keeps dying. Keep up the great work!" - TravisTheGreat "This show is perfect! I like the Sandy and Squidward relation shop, it's quite funny. I give you a 10/10" - Waluigiofthegods "I don't give a crap to make an ?/10, so I just see if it's a Good, Meh, or SCUMBOB show. Ok, so I'll start with the positives. It's a funny show. Many of the jokes are funny, others you are not going to laugh at them, but for the most part it's funny. You can really know that the characters are elderly. The rating is not a lie its obvious its PG-13. I love the South Park reference to that character always dieing. Now the negatives. It has little continuity. I ship SpongeBobxSandy, not SquidwardxSandy. The Squided Killer looks a little too scary. Nw with that, I call it a Meh series. Don't get me wrong, the show isn't bad, but some negatives are to bad to forgive. So bye." -User:Spongelover2005 Trivia *Charles Dingleberry is the most recurring character in the series, outside of the main cast. *Taking place 75 years in the future, the cast is unrealistically old. *Squidward and Sandy appear to have a complicated, unnoficial romantic relationship. **Until their second marriage, in Getting Married For Real This Time. As the title states, they're staying together. Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series has won and will win! Which season is your favorite? Season 1 Season 2 so far! Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Comedy Category:New Year's Award Winners Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:Shows written by Doctor Bugs Category:Shows created by Doctor Bugs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:LTV